Amantes de lo prohibido
by Cristy1994
Summary: —¿Por qué no me buscaste? —preguntó Hermione. Draco frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. —Ya eras de otro hombre. —Yo siempre he sido tuya.


**Disclaimer :** Este fic participa en el concurso Día del Dramione de la página Fansdramiones. Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rowling, yo solo invento la historia.

 **NA :** Vi este concurso en la página de Facebook "Fansdramiones" y quise participar. En principio iba a ser un drabble pero al final me enrollé y me ha quedado un One Shot de 2500 palabras, ná, cortito.

-El prompt que he usado es " **Beso prohibido** ".

Aprovecho para avisar que hace unas semanas actualicé "Y volar" y "Just the two of us". Lo digo porque Fanfiction ha tenido problemas y no ha avisado de las actualizaciones por correo :)  
Espero que os guste, y recordad, si dejáis reviews no morirá ningún pequeño gatito de vuestra ciudad. Si leéis sin dejar reviews seréis los únicos responsables D:

* * *

 **Amantes de los prohibido.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione recibió aquella carta de uno de los búhos de la familia Malfoy, pero ese lunes había vuelto a cogerla de nuevo del cajón de su mesita de noche. La casa ya estaba limpia, la mesa ya estaba puesta.

Suspiró, luego miró su reloj de muñeca. Todavía faltaban cinco minutos para que aparecieran por la chimenea, y sus ojos no pudieron evitar volver a toparse con aquella escueta carta por enésima vez.

 _28 de Abril de 2003_

 _Hermione,_

 _voy a casarme.  
He mantenido mi noviazgo en secreto durante unos cuantos años, pero hace poco decidimos que queremos unirnos en matrimonio.  
Antes de eso, mi futura esposa quiere conocerte.  
¿Sería posible que vinieras a Malfoy Manor la semana que viene? También podemos ir nosotros a tu casa si lo prefieres.  
Espero tu respuesta._

 _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione se guardó la carta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón justo a tiempo. Su chimenea empezó a arder con intensas llamas verdes durante un instante antes de que Draco y su acompañante aparecieran por ellas. Él le tendió la mano a aquella chica morena para ayudarla a salir por el hueco hasta el salón.  
Hermione observaba la escena con sus nerviosas manos entrelazadas a su espalda. Tragó saliva cuando ambos se giraron para mirarla. No lo había visto en años, desde que testificó a su favor para que en vez de acabar en Azkaban le condenaran a vivir en el mundo muggle durante unos años, solo y sin magia. Incluso en el juicio ni siquiera había podido mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, ahora estaba en su casa, y sus ojos grises volvieron a atraparla y a hacerla perderse en ellos. Tardó un par de segundos en obligarse a reaccionar.

—Draco —saludó.

Él todavía sostenía la mano de una chica de tez tostada cuando se acercó a ella.

—Hermione. Te presento a Sasha.

Ella la miró por primera vez desde que había llegado. Iba vestida con unos jeans y una camisa blanca bordada que contrastaba con su piel. Tenía el pelo afro, oscuro pero bonito. Sus ojos eran de un tono achocolatado muy parecidos a los suyos, y su sonrisa perfectamente blanca. No la había visto en su vida.  
La chica le tendió la mano libre y ella se la estrechó con firmeza.

—Encantada de conocerte, Hermione —dijo con voz suave.

La anfitriona los guió a la mesa redonda donde había preparado una pequeña merienda. Sasha se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa ladeada y Draco lo hizo entre las dos.  
Hermione había empezado a sentir una repentina presión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar, así que fue Sasha la que rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el salón.

—Draco me ha contado que estás casada —comentó—. ¿No se une tu marido a nosotros?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Ron está fuera del país, en una misión para el Ministerio —respondió. Su voz se había quebrado un poco en contra de su voluntad.

Sasha miró a Draco con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Es auror —le dijo él—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre los trabajos mágicos?

La chica negó con la cabeza, Hermione se había quedado boquiabierta.

—Los aurores dan caza a los magos tenebrosos —murmuró Hermione, sin lograr salir de su asombro—. Es muggle —susurró, desviando la mirada hacia él.

Draco asintió.

—Nos conocimos durante mi condena en el mundo muggle —explicó.

Hermione cogió su varita y la movió un poco para que la tetera empezara a verter su contenido en las tazas frente a ellos. Estaba completamente atónita.

—Yo trabajo en una cafetería —prosiguió Sasha—. Un día lo vi entrar un poco desorientado. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un Whiskey de… ¿Cómo era?

—De fuego —dijo él.

—Eso, un Whiskey de fuego. Creí que se estaba quedando conmigo, pero al ver su expresión desencajada mientras suspiraba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo me di cuenta de que realmente hablaba en serio y estaba esperando que le pusiera por delante lo que quiera que había pedido. —Hizo una pausa en la que puso la mano sobre la suya—. Después de darle la carta de bebidas alcohólicas y de pedir un Whiskey a secas, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unos cuantos billetes arrugados. Se quedó mirándolos un buen rato y luego me pidió que lo ayudara a pagar. Todo fue un poco raro, realmente pensaba que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Vaya… —dijo Hermione. Para ella aquella situación también era bastante extraña.

Sasha empezó a remover su té con la cucharilla.

—¿Tendrías un poco de sacarina? —preguntó. Hermione cogió su varita de encima de la mesa y la agitó una vez más. Un botecito de sacarina apareció volando desde la cocina y se posó en la mesa frente a ella, que pareció completamente fascinada con lo que acababa de hacer—. Todavía no me acostumbro a esto —se rió.

—Vas a ser la futura esposa de un mago —comentó Draco, mirándola con cariño—. Deberías ir empezando.

En ese punto de la conversación Hermione ya había escuchado y visto suficiente.

—¿Por qué habéis venido? —preguntó con más brusquedad de la que había esperado.

Ambos la miraron a la vez. Parecía luchar con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la compostura, pero daba la sensación de que fuera a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

—Pensé que Draco te había…

—Sólo decía que querías conocerme —le interrumpió. La carta empezó a quemarle de repente en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. No entiendo por qué.

Sasha dejó su taza en el plato con suavidad. Luego se irguió en la silla y desvió la mirada hacia su prometido.

—Llevamos saliendo cuatro años, pero hace relativamente poco que sé que existe la magia. Draco siempre intentó ocultarme su condición, pero al final terminó confesándomelo —explicó—. Siempre me había parecido una persona fascinante, creo que el halo de misterio que lo rodeaba me atraía de una manera casi inexplicable. Cuando al fin supe quién era exactamente y por qué estaba en el mundo no mágico, me resultó algo tan maravilloso que quise saberlo todo de él. Respondió a todas mis curiosas preguntas y trató de enseñarme todo lo que pudo sobre vuestro estilo de vida —dijo, luego volvió a mirarla a ella—. Un día le pregunté por su primer amor. —Hermione se puso rígida en su silla, entreabrió los labios y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho—. Entonces Draco me habló de ti, de tu capacidad para adaptarte al mundo mágico siendo hija de muggles y de todo lo que hiciste para salvarlo después. En cierto modo me siento identificada contigo. Yo nunca voy a ser bruja, mucho menos la más brillante de todos los tiempos como lo eres tú, pero yo también he tenido que adaptarme al aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio. Voy a vivir rodeada de magia toda mi vida. Sentí que quería conocerte antes de eso.

Hermione se mordió un labio mientras miraba el líquido oscuro del interior de su taza. No había probado el té, ni siquiera le había dado un pequeño sorbo en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo después de todo.

—Intenté quitarle la idea de la cabeza —comentó Draco—, pero no hubo manera.

—Dijiste que nadie podía saberlo —murmuró Hermione—, lo que hubo entre nosotros.

Sasha miró a su futuro marido.

—¿Lo llevasteis en secreto? —Draco se encogió de hombros, y ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Hermione—. Ya tenemos otra cosa en común.

Hermione intentó devolvérsela, pero el atisbo de sonrisa murió en la comisura de sus labios. Luego la observó terminarse su té, y tras unos segundos de más silencio fue la morena la que volvió a hablar.

—¿Me disculpáis un momento? —dijo, levantándose de la silla—. Necesito ir al baño.

—Al final del pasillo, a la izquierda —indicó Hermione.

Sasha le sonrió de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación.  
Draco apretó un poco los labios y se fijó en los cuadros de las paredes. Había una fotografía que se movía de su boda con Ron, otra con sus amigas en Hogwarts, alguna más de Harry, sus padres o la familia Weasley.

—Bonitos recuerdos —comentó él.

—Gracias. En esa fotografía de ahí sales tú —dijo, señalando el marco más alejado de donde estaban.

Draco frunció el ceño y se levantó para acercarse. Hermione lo siguió hasta allí.  
Era una fotografía que le había hecho Colin en uno de los patios interiores de Hogwarts. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra leyendo el libro que tenía en su regazo. Esa fotografía no se movía, y aparentemente sólo salía ella. Pero si te fijabas bien, en una esquina superior se podía distinguir a alguien con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirándola en la distancia.

—No tenía ni idea de que hubiera alguien haciéndote una foto —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos para verse mejor. Sólo ellos dos sabían que aquel chico de rostro difuso era el Slytherin.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Hermione. Luego se pasó una nerviosa mano por el pelo—. Ella es muggle.

Draco se giró para mirarla.

—¿Y?

—Cuando rompiste conmigo dijiste que lo nuestro no podía ser —dijo en un susurro. El nudo de su garganta no le dejaba hablar con claridad—, que éramos demasiado diferentes y que nadie aceptaría nuestra relación.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Draco suspiró al ver su expresión afligida—. He madurado desde entonces. Los años que pasé cumpliendo mi condena me hicieron ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

El corazón de Hermione latía tan deprisa que estaba segura de que él podía verlo a través de su pecho.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Draco frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Te casaste con Weasley.

—Porque me dejaste claro que entre nosotros nunca habría nada más. El estatus de sangre era demasiado importante para ti —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Y ahora vas a casarte con una muggle.

—De todas formas ya eras de otro hombre.

—Yo siempre he sido tuya.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, él buscando las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza, ella intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste tú después del juicio? —dijo al fin—. Yo estaba sin magia.

—Lo hice —respondió ella—. Pedí que me facilitaran la dirección del apartamento muggle donde te habían mandado, pero me dijeron que tu sentencia impedía cualquier tipo de trato con brujas o magos, y que el incumplimiento de la misma, voluntaria o involuntariamente, te mandaría directo a Azkaban. No quería ser yo la culpable de ello. —Draco suspiró, Hermione tragó saliva—. Te he echado de menos.

El rubio relajó su expresión al escuchar aquello. Había sido al descubrir que ella se había casado cuando había decidido decirle a Sasha que toda su vida había girado alrededor de la magia. Había creído que Hermione había pasado página definitivamente, que había decidido casarse con Weasley porque lo había olvidado, porque los años habían sanado el destrozo que él había provocado en su interior y que por fin le habían permitido volver a ser feliz junto a otra persona. Pero las lágrimas que acababan de resbalar por sus mejillas decían lo contrario. Que no había pasado página, que no lo había olvidado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, la sonrisa en su fotografía de boda no era sincera.

Draco se resistió, pero acabó bajando la guardia. Volver a verla después de tantos años era difícil, pero verla llorar lo era aún más. Acercó una mano a su rostro y acarició su mejilla mojada con el dorso.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —susurró—. Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante el roce de su mano. Había creído que nunca más volvería a sentirlo tocar su piel. Sin pararse a pensarlo ni un segundo, Hermione estiró los brazos y los enredó en su cuello. Luego presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared.

—Ella es perfecta —susurró. Realmente lo pensaba. Era guapa, agradable, y parecía dispuesta a estar con él toda su vida a pesar de lo que había hecho. Pero ella también lo estaba—. Es perfecta. Pero no te cases. Por favor, no te cases.

Hermione se había puesto de puntillas y ahora sus rostros estaban a escasa distancia el uno del otro. Draco podía sentir su aliento impactar contra sus labios.

—Esto no está bien —dijo él. Pero sus brazos habían rodeado su cintura y sus ojos miraban sus labios con deseo contenido.

—No, no lo está —respondió ella, luego enredó los dedos en su fino pelo de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo en el colegio—. Cierra los ojos.

Él parecía abatido, dividido entre lo que sabía que era lo correcto y lo que sentía que quería hacer en ese momento. Le costó unos segundos, pero al final hizo lo que le pidió y cerró los ojos.

Hermione presionó sus labios cerrados con los suyos suavemente. Una, dos, tres veces. Luego fue Draco quien los abrió y dejó que el fuego que de repente ardía en su interior dirigiera sus movimientos. Hermione también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él. Sus apasionadas lenguas se movían con frenesí en la boca del otro, el sabor casi olvidado de cada uno los devolvió de nuevo a esos años donde la locura llenaba sus sábanas de imprudencia, donde ninguno sabía cómo afrontar sus insensatos sentimientos, donde cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos en un cambio de clase rozaban sus manos disimuladamente entre la gente. Porque podía ser algo estúpido, incoherente, absurdo, pero lo cierto era que ellos se habían enamorado. Loca y perdidamente enamorados.

Draco pensó que el destino tenía otros planes para ambos cuando él tuvo que conspirar contra el colegio y ella salvar al mundo mágico. No era posible. Eran enemigos naturales.  
Hermione sintió romperse un poco cuando la abandonó. Una parte de ella se había ido con él aquella noche en la que Dumbledore murió. Y ambos sufrieron en silencio el dolor que perforaba sus pechos en la distancia. La angustia de no saber si estaban bien, el desconsuelo por las noches cuando sus cuerpos extrañaban al otro.

Y ahora, tantos años después, volvían a ser uno. Él volvía a acariciar sus ardientes mejillas, ella a besar sus labios de una forma tan prohibida como en el colegio, y a oler su perfume embriagador. Pero su prometida no tardaría mucho más en llegar, y ellos debían recuperar la compostura y volver a la mesa.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Hermione llenó sus pulmones de aire lentamente.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró de nuevo.

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello. Hermione alzó la mirada para verlo, él presionó los labios contra los suyos una vez más. Pero cuando unos pasos empezaron a sonar por el pasillo, ambos tuvieron que separarse de nuevo.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Sasha al entrar por la puerta del salón.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, cómplices. Sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa.


End file.
